Whispers
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: Nakahara Nami, a literature major in the university, finds a new prey with her 3 friends. They just like to have fun, but this is fun? Who could be that prey? And does Yakumo have something to do with it? READ AND FIND OUT!


**I couldn't contain to write this! It was such a cute idea in my dream that I had to write it! I don't know if you will think the same about it but just in case: it seemed better in my dream. I did my best to make it the better possible and I think that it ended well enough… **

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot:**_ Whispers _

Hello, there! I'm Nakahara Nami and I'm a university student. I'm usually with my friends talking and having good times together, but we also talk about rumors, a lot. Right now we are eating our lunch sitting in the yard of the campus.

My friends, from left to right, Hana, Sumi and Maika already found their new prey. I don't really know him, he doesn't seem like a bad man, but you never know. He doesn't talk much and his eyes are really strange. Can you believe that his right eye is green and his left one is red?

When Hana told me about him I couldn't believe it. I wanted to see it with my own eyes, but Maika warned me about him. It seemed like he had psychic powers. I'm not the one that believes in things like that, but Sumi told me about a girl named… Miki?... yeah, Miki! She was possessed by some spirits that were killed and he was the only one that helped her.

"What is Saito Yakumo doing in the university campus?" asked Hana frowning.

"What do you think? He studies at this university!" Maika answered Hana. I let out a giggle because Hana's question was stupid.

"I know that." Hana glared at Maika. "I meant, what is he doing in _this _part of the university? He isn't a literature major!" Hana said annoyed.

"He isn't?" Sumi asked confused. All three of us stared at her.

"You know what has he done with his powers but you don't know what does he study?" I asked Sumi. She blushed and looked away.

"And you want to be a reporter?" Hana asked while teasing with Sumi. Sumi glared at Hana and puffed her cheeks.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Don't need to make me feel like shit!" Sumi screamed while we laughed.

"Oh! Poor Sumi! They are making you feel bad?" I asked her like asking a little kid. Sumi nodded and faked to be crying.

"They are bad people~!" Sumi cried (faking it) while pointing the others. I hugged her and almost broke her bones.

"AW~! Don't worry! Nami will take care of you!" I said while smiling to the others. Meanwhile, Sumi was trying to get free from my hold.

"I… can't breathe!" Sumi screamed and moved away from my arms. Sumi glared at me and looked at Maika.

"Maika! Be a good girl and change seats with me!" Sumi screamed. Maika raised an eyebrow.

"We are on the yard. On the grass." Maika said.

"I know." Sumi answered serious. Maika just stared at her.

"No." Maika answered Sumi and Sumi groaned. Sumi rested her hands on the grass and faked to be crying. Then, suddenly, looked at the sky and closed her hands into fists.

"Why? Why me? !" Sumi screamed. We three groaned and rolled our eyes.

"Welcome, drama queen." Hana said after rolling her eyes.

"Anyhow, does anyone know what does Saito-san study?" I asked full of curiosity. Sumi looked at me with a look I didn't really like and smirked.

"Oho… and you are interested, because…?" she asked. I blushed. I knew what was she trying to do and was getting all the points for her. Maika and Hana also smirked after understanding what was Sumi trying to do.

"Nami! How couldn't you tell us something like that!" Maika said while clapping her hands. I blushed more.

"It's not what you think!" I said waving my hand in front of my face, trying to defend myself.

"No? Then why do you want to know more about _Saito-san_?" Sumi said raising her eyebrows.

"I was only curious!" I said looking at Hana for help. She only smirked more.

"Only curious? Are you sure it wasn't something more? You know, like… liking him?" she asked and I fell to the grass.

"But you don't know him!" Maika said with shock all over her face.

"And worst: he already has a girlfriend." Sumi said serious. I looked at her with my eyes widened and my mouth open, and even if I didn't look at Hana and Maika, I knew that they were in the same situation as me. At least, I'm sure that they were exact clones of me.

"You're joking." Hana said laughing.

"You must be joking!" Maika said still with her eyes widened. I just couldn't talk.

"I'm not joking." Sumi said deadly serious.

"Stop with the jokes or not jokes!" I screamed shutting up my friends. "And you," I pointed to Sumi. "Start singing." I said.

"Why are you telling Sumi to sing?" Hana said confused. I groaned and Maika slapped her hand over her forehead.

"It means to spill up what she knows." Maika explained and Hana made a face that clearly told us that she understood it.

"I only know that she is a literature major in her last year and that they have been dating for about…. a year and half." Sumi answered to my command.

"The Miki you told us before is also in her last year… they know each other?" Maika asked Sumi.

"I think… that they are friends." Sumi answered.

"And how is she, physically?" Hana asked. We all looked at her confused. "What? You can ask all you want and I can't?" Hana defended herself. Maika and I looked at Sumi waiting for the answer.

"Umm…. Pink hair, blue eyes, normal height… pretty, even if I don't like to admit it…" Sumi said mumbling her last words.

"YAKUMO!" we heard a voice scream. All four of us looked back and saw a woman passing next to us. She was wearing shorts and a (really cute shirt, I must say) shirt.

Saito-san looked at the way that the voice sounded from and smiled.

…

WAIT! Smiled? ! Sumi told me that he never smiled! I looked at Sumi and saw her with her mouth open. I'm not sure if it's about the way the girlfriend looked like or the fact that Saito-san was smiling. I really had to shake my head so that I could concentrate.

"Something like her." Sumi answered and I knew that she also needed to shake her head to concentrate.

"Really?" I sarcastically asked her and Sumi rolled her eyes.

"They look happy." Maika said after sighing. She was the romantic one; it would be strange if she didn't say anything. I looked at the couple and smiled.

"They do." I said. "What's her name?" I asked Sumi without looking at her.

"Ozawa Haruka." Sumi answered.

"Ozawa Haruka… she is really pretty." I said as I looked how they smiled at each other and walked with their hand linked.

"Yeah… do you know about Fujioka Akira?" Sumi asked and I groaned.


End file.
